


In the Middle of Knowing

by Skittle03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay disaster, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Superheroes, smut isnt coming till later sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittle03/pseuds/Skittle03
Summary: Diana Macentire should be worrying about teenage drama. Crushes, grades, groundings. Not fighting annoying villains.But I guess it's her own fault for thinking having powers meant she could be a superhero.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	In the Middle of Knowing

**(Classified Files)**

**Feb,2021**

**More info to come**


End file.
